Layla
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Fury has done it again! The day after Loki is escorted off Earth and back to Asgard Tony is informed he has a sister and she is very... different. I must warn you for Rachetness in some moments and a BIG potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Discovery**

"So why are we here? Loki can't be the issue because point-break just took him yesterday." Tony moaned as he sat next to Steve and Bruce, "Plus Brucie and I were getting our science groove on!" He whined, fiddling with his phone as Fury stormed in and slammed a file down on the table as a series of images popped up on the screens in the center of the table.

"Congratulations Stark, you're a big brother." Fury's monotonous yet mocking voice rang throughout the conference room.

Tony instantly choked on his coffee, "What?" he gasped out as the air left his lungs.

"Howard Stark had an affair with Carol Johnson a year and a half before his death-" The pictures of a pretty tall and curvy blonde with hazel eyes "resulting in the birth of a Layla Johnson, father marked unknown on the birth certificate." The image changed and showed an image of a girl with coffee black curls, hazel eyes, and the Stark bone structure shown in all but the nose and chin. Her smirk was one of mischievous delight and sin that matched Tony's when he had a wild idea that was not necessarily safe…for anyone.

Tony shakily reached for the file and opened it slowly-he had always been a masochist when it came to Band-Aids so why not this? He read the information quickly but carefully to retained it all. He had a twenty-three year old sister who was a professional dancer with a double PhD in Neurobiology and Psychology with a major in Cultural Anthropology "How did you find her?" Tony asked.

"Since so many people were found unconscious after the invasion blood samples were taken to identify those without a photo ID on their person." Fury sighed, "Since your DNA was in the system from your youth after the incident with the exploding bouncy house she was identified as you half-sister from your father's side. After going through finances it turns out Howard Stark gave $170,000 to Clara Johnson for Layla's care."

"Where is she? I have to see her." Tony exclaimed standing quickly, with the rest of the team following him.

"At New York Presbyterian Hospital, nearly caused an elderly nurse to have a heart attack from what I heard when she and her friend woke up."

"Time for me to go." Tony rushed to the door, only pausing when he noticed the team following him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Coming with you, we aren't going to let you do this alone Tony, you need support." Bruce said calmly, "We are a team now."

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't protest, hurrying to his car while everyone else followed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV.

The team made it to the hospital in record time; right under 17 minutes. With Tony and Natasha driving, there wasn't a chance of it taking the average 30 minutes it normally would. The Avengers raced to the front desk, with Tony in the lead, "Where is the patient Layla Johnson right now?" He quickly asked, without any of his usual flirting he used to get what he want although he was sure the receptionist behind the desk was flaming and doing it proudly in his rainbow-unicorn scrubs.

"Oh! Layla? That darling little dancer is in the children's ward putting on a show with her partner! Hubba hubba! I think they're in the Matthews Ward playroom for the children with cancer and other uh oh illnesses, poor dears."

Tony and the others took off down the hall with Steve starting a little later, giving a hurried thank you and trying to ignore the way the nurse was staring at him. They slipped quietly into the ward and started; there was a small stage set up and Elvis Presley's Blue Suede Shoes playing while Tony's little sister did the Jive with a man they could only assume to be her dance partner with both of them dressed in loose sweat pants and workout shirts.

At the grand finale, Layla was tossed effortlessly around her partners body and she was sat on his left shoulder as the children clapped and laughed in delight at the fun performance. Layla slipped off her partner's shoulders and hugged the horde of children who practically mobbed her until their attention was distracted by a child shouting out "IT'S IRONMAN!" as he pointed his chubby finger at Tony.

The kids swarmed the Avengers but not before Tony and the rest could hear the girl, "Oh crackerjacks."

After the Avengers signed every scrap of paper the children thrust at them and took all the pictures offered the children were taken to their rooms for lunch by the nurses and other volunteers, finally leaving the Avengers alone with Layla and twinkle-toes.

"So you know now." Layla said calmly, looking at Tony.

"Yes." Tony responded without his usual flamboyant self-deprecating attitude.

"Who told you?"

"The spy of all spies whose secrets have secrets who tries to claim control of our not so secret little boy band," Tony said as he studied her features, noting the shape of the eyes that matched his, the arch of the brows, the Stark coffee hair, and the general look that she would spontaneously combust by staying still too long by the way she shifted her weight foot to foot and her fingers twitched.

What Layla said next shocked everyone.

"Fucking Chocolate Thunder! I'm going to kill him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note of Sadness**

On Tuesday, December 10th, my computer started acting strange.

On Wednesday, December 11th, my computer would not charge.

On Friday, December 13th, I sent my computer to Best Buy and it will not be back for at least 4 weeks.

My hot chocolate will be salted with my tears of sadness, as I write out everything I can think of for FanFiction this break on paper as I mourn the loss of the convenience of typing.

Pray for my 2 1/2 year old baby Asus.

Pray.

While in tears and on a borrowed computer,

Kitty-on-CRACK


	3. Explanations and Surprises

**Explanations and Surprises**

"So," Layla said as they sat in the burger joint with a strawberry milkshake in hand, squished in-between Thor and Natasha "basically your dad screwed my mom and she got knocked up and he paid her off to keep her quite so we wouldn't bug you. Hell, I didn't even know until mom died and I read her diaries, she had one for every year since she was 10 and I read them all." She took a sip and leaned back as the waitress put her fries down. "Imagine how shocked I was that the father who apparently died overseas actually died a block away from my house in a car wreck. The father who was so happy to hear my mother was pregnant instead was mortified, demanded an abortion and when she refused, paid her for silence and lies. Yeah, no loss of love for my dad anymore and my mother? I understand why but I still wish she had told me when I was older."

"So why didn't you contact me? I mean, the only family we both have is each other now and we're both certified genius' and can actually talk to each other and understand everything. Plus your dance studio was on the same street Stark Tower was built on! You could have told me any time." Tony whined, trying to understand her reasons.

"And what? Be accused of a money grabbing gold digger and submit DNA to prove you wrong, possibly be accosted by lawyers and sign paper after paper about understanding the money you have isn't mine? Nothing is worse than paperwork-why do you think I've avoided working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for so long? I didn't want the damn paperwork and humiliation and scrutiny I would be put under! Now apparently Fury had to stick his nose in my business and fuck up my happy-little-go-lucky-life and inform you and the super boy band…plus Red here."

They stared at her in disbelief-she was exactly like Tony in speech patterns, like the super boy band dig. The Avengers and Layla jumped when Tony slammed his hand down on the table, "Well according the research I did on the way here through JARVIS' voice commands your apartment building was destroyed and not even checked yet for survivors do you wa-"

Layla jumped up, "The fuck you say?" She asked frantically as she grabbed Tony's shirt to get him to focus on her question.

"Your apartment was destroyed, didn't Fury tell you?" Tony asked, tilting his head.

"No!" She exclaimed while trying to get her arm through the hoodie she had as she stumbled out past Thor, "Fucking chocolate thunder! My babies are out there, maybe dead or alone and he didn't fucking tell me? That boojee bastard!" She snarled as she finally got her arm through the hole.

"Daughter of John, are in distress? What can we do to help?" Thor asked with his booming voice as the Avengers quickly emptied the booth.

"You could drive me to get to my old home and dig out my babies out through this shit!" She yelled as she made to run to the nearest exit but was caught by Tony, "This way, I'll give you a ride!"

With that the Avengers were off, all of them shocked, they thought Fury would have mentioned Layla being a mother but they followed Stark's car.

Layla sat in the passenger seat, gnawing on her thumb knuckle, "Hey, stop that! I'm sure they will be fine and you will all come live with me right?" Tony asked, trying his best to comfort someone.

Layla nodded stiffly and the rest of the drive was silent and they made it to the partially collapsed building less than a fifteen minute walk away from Stark tower; it was actually a building that Hulk had smashed plenty of alien scum into.

Layla jumped from the car and ran over to the building, "Nero, Brutus!?"

All the Avengers minus Thor stopped running to the building. Who named their kids after an insane emperor who killed all the Christian's and a literal back stabber?

Thor, hearing the names and approving since they were both strong warrior names took up calling with the Lady Layla. "Nero? Brutus?" He asked in a great booming voice, searching the wreckage with her until he saw a pile of debris shifting on their own, "Lady Layla!"

Layla ran to Thor with the other Avengers now behind her and frantically helped Thor with the bricks before a British Mastiff was uncovered, "Brutus!" Layla cried, checking him quickly, noting the cuts on his face and back, "Where's Nero?"

The great dog shifted and hidden underneath was a large cat in its own rights but compared to the Mastiff was tiny.

"Nero!" She picked up they cat after it moved to twine itself around her legs and she saw there was no injuries, "Oh Brutus, such a good boy! Protecting Baby Nero!"

The Avengers stared at the dog, her and the massive cat that was currently hiding the upper half of her body.

"You brought us here for a slobbering breast and some fat ass cat?" Tony asked in disbelief.

Layla glared at him, "My babies you whiny bitch!"

The Avengers sighed as the two siblings started yelling at each other about the animals not living in Avengers Tower, Layla refusing to move in without them, and Tony trying to play the my place my rules game.

It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Thank you for the prayers! **

**P.S.-Sympathetic girl: I've always been particularity fond of Marshall and Reginauld and my Asus' name is actually Donovan**


End file.
